Dinner in the Village 3-30-14
KaminariKaito: -The day had been fading away and the sun was going down quickly as it fell beyond the horizon. The succulent smell of dango meatballs and ramen had seemed to mingle with the thick aroma of bbq pork. This was the smell of a familiar place for Kanon. The food court was always a popular place at this time of night as it was mid summer and the paper lanterns were glowing brightly as people sat at tables with their meals slowly being devoured as they enjoyed every bite. Kanon had decided he wanted a bit of everything tonight and had already ordered at one of the resturants for a bowl of ramen, some bbq pork, and a large order of twenty dango meatballs. However, he had to wait a while as many people were in front of him, so he would sit down at a corner table in the back and relax as the happy mood had set in with him. Leaning back in the chair he would lean up against a pole and put his hands behind his head relaxing as he waited for the food. His black hair would blow in the soft summer breeze. There was something beautiful about a warm summer night in the mist village that most people just didn't notice. Kanon was one for the simple things in life and it showed in most things he wore and did. His attire consisted of a body wrap and a pair of black pants. His shoes were black as well as his gloves and his pouches on his back. His trusty katana was leaned up against his hip on the ground and was within reach if something were to go down as he relaxed smiling widely as he did so.- LightFang: - As night began to fall over the seemingly peaceful village of Kirigakure, Akiyo would wipe the sweat from his eyes. He would look up to see Katsuro readying for another attack before he placed one hand out infront of him. "Wait wait WAIT! How bout we call it a day and go get some food?" Akiyo would give a big grin and turn his hand into a thumbs up. He would then stand up straight and throw his hands behind his head as he headed back to the village. "Well Katsu, ya comin?" Hoping Katsuro would follow he would lead his team mate into one of the best restraunts in town. "Hey Hachi." Akiyo would call out to the man behind the counter wearing an outfit that clearly stated that he was the chef. "Ey Akiyo, back for more of my fine cuisine i see." "You know it, i brought a friend this time, actually he is on my shinobi team. I hope your grill is hot cause we been training hard and are gunna need ots of you miso pork strips. Oh and whatever he wants" Akiyo said gesturing to his team mate. "Ill cover it, anything he wants."- CastielCaoin: Katsuro stopped his attack and looked to his team mate and in his teammates mind, the leader of the team, He would nod and place his tools back in his pouch so that way he could count what he has and possibly pick up some more of whatever he lost. He would continue to nod as Akiyo asked if he was coming and Katsuro followed close with his teammate till they reached the town and looked around wondering where they would go. Akiyo walked into one place and began talking to the person there and to Katsuro’s surprise his meal was paid for and he smiled saying thank you to his partner- Thanks, I don’t eat out much. – Looking to the man he said quietly= im not sure, ill have the same I guess, with a water please= he said as he went quiet slightly, they had been working hard and his muscles were sore, especially around where his scar down his shoulder and chest were, he wasn’t letting it heal properly so he might have to go get it checked before the week was out. KaminariKaito: -Kanon had been waiting a while when he saw someone walking over toward his way. Quickly he would sit up and smile as he thought his food was coming his way. However, he was a bit upset as the food walked right on past him and to a table that had a couple of boys that had just walked in sitting at it. He would notice that one of them was the boy from the other day that had damaged the tree he loved. Quickly he would get up and march over. As he does so he would slam his fist down on the table and say. "What the hell! First you attack my tree, then you get sevice before me when I ordered before you?!?" Kanon would sigh as he just plops down in one of the chairs and rests his head on his hands. He had given up on the anger as he was too hungry. So, he would just sit there until he got his food.- xXMissDamonXx: Rika had a wide spread grin on her face, whist her arms pulled on her hakami's ropes. Her tongue protruding and licking the shape of her pale lips, eyes closing for a face of relaxation and enjoyment struck her fast. She was within sniffing distance of the food court. Her eyes shooting wide and a steepen of her body allowed her to run the rest of the way. She weaved through people easily, dodging everyone and everything that came her way. Her nimble frame allowed free reign for her body to reach its maximum proffeciancy in agility and speed. Her eyes set on target, the Dango stand dead ahead. She almost growled as she leapt over the ramen stand and landed directly in the line behind Kanon. She didnt notice who he was as she was too busy fighting the other two to realize him watching the other day. All that was on her mind was getting as many helpings of Dango on a skewer as she could. The sweet meaty aroma dripping off of the delicious snack. Her stomache growled fiercer than she previously had. Her deep purple eyes looking blackened and determined. She half wanted to butt ahead in the line but that wouldnt be very nice of her. But quickly realizing the line wasnt going anywhere fast she huffed and decided to doo what she does best. Meet people! She brought her hand up forward and placed it on Kanons shoulder. "Heya! Im Rika!" Without warning or anything she did what she loved to do. Introductions.. LightFang: -Akiyo would slide into the neares booth table with a grill insertion and take the grate off adding a few coals before lighting it. He would look over at his team mate and ask. "So your an uchiha eh? Think you can tell me how that eye thing works?" Akiyo would tilt his head slightly as he waited to see if he would get a responce. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a visual jutsu. Sadly my clan is just Ice people that make mirrors and shit. so uncool..." Akiyo would lay his head down on the table after that till he heard the clink of bowls being set down on the table. He would quickly perk up and grab his bowl and a pair of chopsticks and would begin laying out the strips of pork on the grill infront of him. "Oh man i can't wait." He would be drooling as the meat began to cook before being interupted by an outburst from the kid that attacked him randomly the other day. "What the hell. Who let this tree hugger in here? For your info i happen to be good buddys with the owner of this place, as if it matters to you. Hmph." Akiyo would take up the strips he had layed out and bring them to a seperate plate begining to eat them by dipping them in different teryoki and soy sauces.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro looked and sat across from Akiyos as he blinked in surprise, he was not expecting someone to ask about that, ever really. He pondered for a second and then thought, he’s my team mate he said to himself, we should really know each other’s skills. Quietly he nodded then spoke- Well I’ve learnt my clans secrets from my dad and according to him the sharingan will be released when I really need it, our families story talk about a ninja who was the last of the clan for a while, he killed his own brother and unlocked a power. Hopefully it won’t come down to someone in my friends or family dying, its why I distanced myself from people for so long once my father died, turns out I was too young to get them when dad died. – he said quietly as he looked to the boy storming up, taking a sip of tea and placing a piece of pork on the barbeque, listening to the two talk and day dreaming about the ice jutsus. KaminariKaito: -As he sat there waiting for his food Kanon would feel a hand on his shoulder as he turns around to see a girl standing behind him and introducing himself. Kanon was surprised to see someone talking to him, but he was really confused about why she was there. His only words to her were. "Uh... The line starts over there. Wait... did you say Rika? As in Rika Hozuki? I've been looking for you. Aparantly we're on a squad now. It's the Kage's orders." He would pause for a moment as his food is brought over and placed before him. Quickly he would scarf it all down and burp loudly. Just as he had finished, however he would take off running down the street holding his stomach. It was making a really loud gurgling sound and it felt like he was going to throw up violently. Luckily he was out of the food court and on his way home when he actually blew chunks all over the ground.- xXMissDamonXx: Rika had watched her teammate book it out of the area. She regretted the choice of getting Dango instantly, or anything he had for that matter. She shot a peace sign using her fingers and leapt into action at a Boxed meal stand. "Gimme the fried Pork special!! With extra sweet sauce!" She grinned and rubbed her hands together. Waiting for the sweet scrumptious meal. Once delivered to her she slid it in her bag and made a light jog back home to enjoy, a strange thought of the boy on her team. LightFang: -Akiyo would polish off the last of his Miso pork strips before leaning back in his seat and burping loudly. "Ah that was great. Hey Katsu we should train extra hard tomorrow and mabe get kazu in on it too so we can all grow stronger as a team." Akiyo would look off for a bit and then speak up again. "So... I hear the chunin exams are coming up pretty soon... The kage was telling me and the other genin leaders that we only have a couple weeks left to get ready for them. That means we need to kick it into high gear." Akiyo would stand up and drop a few yen on the table looking over at Katsuro. "I told the kage we would pass the exams with flying colors. Please dont make me a liar..." He said as he walked off.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro watched as the girl from the spar met her teammate for the first time; even if he was slightly rude to her he hoped she didn’t take it personally. His eyes going back to the boy as he scarfed down a whole meal for two then ran out of the restaurant holding his stomach only to hear noises from the street knowing that with his luck, the boy puked on his houses steps. He looked back to Akiyos, nodding to each and every sentence he brought up, the kage, the chunnin exams, and how we would pass for sure, he then said- of course, ill b in the fields tomorrow. - He said as his partner walked off, he also stood up but instead of going home he went to the hospital and got the medical Nin to work on his body a little bit more, seeing as his training was causing more damage than helping in the situation at hand. xXMissDamonXx: Rika made it home quickly with her boxed lunch waiting to be eaten. She sat her bag down on the floor and walked into her shower room. She stepped into the stall lightly and allowed the water to wash off all of the days work sweat and gave herself a quick cleaning. She stepped out of the stall with a pleasure filled face and a hearty chuckle as she whistled a tune. Grabbing her towel she wrapped herself in only that and sat down at the table and began to eat the well packed delicious food, for the remainder of the evening.